Dr. Shivers
"Dr. Karl Shivers, shunned by society for his "unusual experimental treatments", now continues his ghastly work from within the dark corners of his secret basement laboratory. What horrors has Doctor Shivers unleashed THIS time? Take a closer look - and FIND OUT!" ''- Official Description'' Dr. Shivers is an animated life size prop made in 2006-2007 and was remade in 2011. He is dressed in a white lab coat with black gloves and boots, a belt and goggles. When activated he moves his head, eyes, and mouth. He says 6 different phrases as his eyes and beaker glow. Phrases -"I know! Let's play a game! I call it fun with electricity! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" -"Oh, ever since... The incident, I've not been quite the same... except for my shocking personality! HA HA HA HA HA!" -"I say! Does anyone have any batteries? I'm feeling a Bit.. (buzz) Bit.. (buzz) Bit.. (buzz) ..Bit.. (buzz).. Drained !" -"Ah! A visitor! Please, make yourself comfortable! You're going to be here for a while... HA HA HA HA HA HA!" -"I need a volunteer... for a little.. Uh... Experiment. Side affects may include nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, and a slight loss of vital organs! " -"Quick.. I.. I need a victim... n, no.. I need a guinea pig.. No.. I.. I need a patient.. no, just, somebody lie down and close your eyes!" Unusued phrases -"Hey, that was kinda fun! Check this out...yo!" (Record scratching & buzzing sounds play) -(gibberish) "electrodes, twist it," (more gibberish) "slight loss of life," (gibberish) (laugh) (gibberish) "If I push, maybe twist it a little, N-N-NO I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING! Ah, let me see now, let me figure this out, the algorithms, the-the-the,"(gibberish) -"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I'm not going to hurt you. After all, you can't harm a corpse! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Trivia * This prop was remade and reprogrammed in 2011. This 2011 version's eyes light up when his mouth moves and his beaker glows through the whole sequence when activated, as opposed to the old one, where the beaker and eyes only lit up at certain intervals during phrases. * There is a Monster Munchies version of this item that holds a candy bowl. * He has 3 unreleased phrases and originally was supposed to sing "She Blinded Me With Science", directly after the unreleased phrase with the record scratching. * He has the same face mold as Count Vigor, but Count Vigor has eyebrows and fangs. * Dr Shivers's first name is Karl as revealed on the packaging for his line of animated lab equipment. * There are multiple Spirit Balls with this character's head in them. * He was going to be remade in 2018, but the project was cancelled. He had color changing lights in his eyes, and a head that turned around all the way (sort of like the 2019 Lifesize Beetlejuice). He also included the unreleased phrase: "Hey, that was kinda fun! Check this out...yo!" (Record scratching & buzzing sounds play). Video Gallery Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Life Sizes Category:Remakes Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:Pages that need videos Category:Dr Shivers Lab Collection Category:Spirit Halloween